Digital-to-resolver converters of the solid state type accept parallel binary coded angle data and reference excitation to generate analog angle information. The reference input comprises an a.c. signal, typically of 60 or 400 Hertz which serves effectively as a carrier. Superimposed upon the carrier and by way of a linear binarily weighted ladder network the reference signal is modulated in accordance with the digital input for the purpose of generating sine and cosine functions, for example. Assuming the ladder network to be adapted to generate sine and cosine functions over a range of 0.degree.-90.degree., the individual weighted resistance elements are selected accordingly. For example, in the case of a sine-cosine generator of the quadrant switching type, the resistive elements of the ladder network are selected so as to simulate a linear multiplier representation of sin .theta. and cos .theta. over the range from 0.degree.-90.degree.. Since the scale factor of the sine and cosine outputs over the range of the converter varies with angle and further since the sum of the absolute values of the sine and cosine output signals vary with angle, scale factor variation has been found to be greater than .+-. 7% which is significant enough to prevent use of such converters in a number of different applications. For example, it is not possible to use converters having a scale factor variation of this magnitude for driving cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. For example, if the sine and cosine signals were utilized as X and Y inputs, a somewhat "diamondshaped" pattern would result as opposed to a circle (or even nearly circular) figure. Such converters would also be incapable of being used in other applications requiring similar levels of accuracy.
Although the linear representation of sine and cosine over the prescribed angular range has been modified in present day converters by feeding the output of the ladder network through a warping resistor in order to more nearly simulate the sine and cosine function, the improvement in scale factor variation has not been found to provide a change in scale factor variation sufficient to permit use of such apparatus in applications requiring more exacting angle information signals.